


Nerium Oleander

by handaramjwisung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Fluff, Jisung is a cutie, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampires, binsung are bros because i can, short chapters bc I'm a terrible author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handaramjwisung/pseuds/handaramjwisung
Summary: Jisung's new roommate is admittedly pretty weird.





	1. Black Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about a banghan vampire au so here it is. if anyone is confused about how the 1st and 2nd chapter connect pls refer to the comment section :)

The sound of the man's footsteps echoed throughout the dark apartment. The man nodded appreciatively seemingly content with the location. His phone pinged and he immediately retrieved his phone, the light emitting from the phone a stark contrast to the dimly lit apartment. The man flicked on the light switch before settling on the gaudy, worn out, blue couch. The corners of his lips twisted up into a sick smile as his eyes glanced over the contact name. "Han Jisung". His tongue swiped across his upper lip. Oh he could not wait to corrupt that young boy. From what his profile photo displayed, the blonde teenager seemed simply delicious, eyes glittering prettily. The exposed flesh of his neck looked all too tempting and the man let out a guttural moan, just imagining the boys' flesh in his mouth. The man's stubby fingers tapped across the screen furiously texting back a quick "I can't wait to meet you tomorrow too:)"

The man checked the time on his phone. 3.47 am. He had more than enough time to scout the spacious penthouse to look for suitable places inconspicuous enough to hide a body. The man stood up and stretched, the swell of his belly flashing from beneath his button up. The man began to explore the apartment, checking out the rooms, doors slamming in his wake. All the rooms were pretty standard and had were mainly empty, give or take a few cupboards and drawers. The man made his way up to the second level of the apartment. A sudden gust of cold wind caused the man to shiver and shove his hands deep into his pockets. 

Finally, the man found himself standing outside of the last bedroom, directly across the hallway. As the man reached out for the handle, of the door, he immediately retracted his hand, a sense of foreboding overtaking him. It was as if all the warmth had been sucked out of that area, replaced by an eerie feeling which clouded the mans's senses. The man chided himself, and reached for the handle again, hand twisting at it, only to find it locked. Not one to give up, the man rattled at the door knob, the heavy mahogany door thundering under the strength of his valiant attempts. The man huffed in irritation and finally relented, deciding to have a harsh talk with the real estate agent the next day.

The man wandered around the halls of the upper level, stopping in front of the large floor to ceiling window. That Han boy should be honoured that he gets to die in such a beautiful place, the man thought to himself as his eyes raked over the stunning view. The city landscape of Seoul was especially beautiful at night and the sight of buildings and towers seemingly below his feet made him feel all powerful. The man lost himself in his thoughts, unknowingly missing the sharp sound of a lock turning. The man stared up at the moon, thanking the moon deity for sending him another beautiful lamb to corrupt. The man threw his head back, laughter exploding from his chest as he thought about the sick irony of life. A monster like him praying was a thought foreign to many. The man's laughter ceased. He stared at his reflection in the window. A sudden flash of movement caught his attention and he quickly whirled his head to the right. 

"Is anyone there?" he called out. Silence. The man shrugged, blaming his overactive imagination as he turned back towards the window, his hands strangely trembling. The man could barely let out a gasp when he spotted glowing crimson eyes in the reflection of the window, illuminated by the light of the moon streaming in. Before the man could even let out a mere shriek, the figure lunged at him, sending him tumbling to the floor with the man-no, monster-perched gracefully on top of him.

The man tried to wrench his body from the freak's grip, thrashing his body around. The creature merely let out a bored laugh, almost mocking, before pushing the man with practiced ease, the man pinned to the ground under the monster's grip, his bulging muscles seemingly useless against the monster. In a quick duck of its head, the creature neared his neck. Blinding pain filled the man's veins as he felt two sharp needle-like objects enter his skin. The man felt himself get weaker and weaker as the creature sucked at his neck, lapping up greedily at the crimson blood spilling from the puncture wound as if it were a lifeline. 

"I'll s-see you in hell you cursed strigoi." the man managed before his vision went black.


	2. Narcissus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof im back!! i hope ppl wont be intimidated by the age difference tag which is literally only there because chan is a vampire but jisung is 18 and legal!! we don't fetishise minors in this household.

Jisung's muscles screamed in protest as he hoisted up the intimidatingly large box, preventing it from falling out of his grasp. He glanced at the slightly shorter, raven-haired boy standing next to him, jealousy flaring in him as the ease the older boy seemed to have while carrying a similarly sized box. _Maybe he should hit the gym more often_ Jisung thought as a pout grew on his face. Changbin catches his gaze and a lazy smirk forms on his face.

"Jisung-ah maybe you should work out more," Changbin taunts, flexing his own muscles to make a point. 

"Shut the fuck up you loser. I wasn't looking at your muscles anyways. At least I don't have a chin that looks like a slice of pizza." Jisung retorts, ignoring Changbin's offended gasp and comment about how kids these days did not have any respect. Jisung's right eye twitched, if he was stuck in the elevator for one more second with Changbin, Jisung swears he is either going to combust or murder a certain boy.

"How did you land such a nice apartment anyways?" Changbin comments as he leans against the elevator door. Jisung eyes Changbin wearily, perhaps leaning against the elevator door was not the smartest decision but that seems to be a problem concerning Changbin and his one braincell only so Jisung decides to keep his mouth shut. The older boy continues, "Like not to be offensive but let's face it you're a broke soon to be university student. You can't possibly afford this unless..."

The older boy trails off with a thoughtful look on his face. The corners of his mouth tilts up and after 4 years of friendship Jisung recognises this as a sign that utter nonsense would spill from the other boy's mouth.

"Do you have a sugar daddy?"

Jisung sputters as he chokes on his spit. Where is oxygen when he needs it? Jisung decides in that moment that he hates Seo Changbin with a burning passion, and nothing could change his mind. Jisung takes in huge gulps of air attempting to calm himself down. _Murder is not an option_ a voice in his head chided, which admittedly sounded strangely like Woojin. 

Before Jisung could wrap his hands around Changbin's neck, the elevator dinged and the doors glided open. Changbin let out an unmanly shriek as he hit the floor, Jisung merely snickering and leaping over the older boy. "Its karma bitch!" he calls over his shoulder as the older boy groans in pain. Jisung makes his way down the corridor, which was unnaturally empty. Jisung had expected more neighbours but at least he had some semblance of privacy. He traipsed even further, finally finding himself in front of a door labelled 4419. Jisung stretched out his hand, fingers moulded into a fist, poised to knock at the door. His teeth worried at his bottom lip. _What if his new roommate didn't like him? Maybe he had some long standing vendetta against squirrels and squirrel-like people?_

"Just knock already" a voice sounded from behind him. Jisung's hands instinctively flew up to his chest from the sudden disturbance of the still hallway. "Changbin hyung stop being a creep! It's not edgy its just annoying," Jisung complains loudly.

Changbin rolls his eyes. "I have an image to maintain you know. I'm the dark and brooding sexy man of Yonsei Uni remember?" He then gestures towards the door. "Now if you don't mind my arms are dying and I would love it if somebody would kindly open this door."

Despite the fact that Jisung would normally love opposing anything that Changbin says, he reluctantly admits that he was losing feeling in his arm from carrying the large box as well. It was probably the best for both of them if Jisung would open the door.

Jisung balances the box precariously with one arm as his other arm grappled around in his pocket searching for the keys to the apartment, blatantly ignoring Changbin's dramatic protests of him being too slow. Eventually, the sound of the lock clicking open resounded throughout the hallway. Jisung twists the doorknob open, shoving the door wide open with a harsh jab of his shoulder. "Hello?" he calls out tentatively. "Is anyone there?"

"Fuck out of here with your cheesy horror movie tropes!" Jisung stumbles from his awkward stance at the door of the apartment, almost dropping the box as Changbin pushes past him. Changbin drops the moving box unceremoniously onto the floor, stretching his arms over his head, ignoring Jisung's loud protests of _Hyung! There may be fragile items in there!_

Jisung makes sure to gently place the box onto the floor, all the while glaring at Changbin who merely shrugged in response. He truly was the bane of Jisung's existence. Jisung looks around the house in one sweeping glance. It seemed to comprise of a living room with a gaudy couch and a kitchen and oh was that a kitchen island? Jisung's eyes widened comically as he noticed the large spiral staircase at the side of the room leading up to a second floor. Jisung felt like crying. How could a broke student like him even afford to live here? Even with the deal he and his roommate decided upon, which was almost vague enough to raise concerns, Jisung could already feel the burden of crushing debt and multiple part time jobs weighing on his shoulders. 

As if sensing his sudden mood change, Changbin's eyes flashed with concern as he sweeps Jisung into a bruising hug. "Hey if you need money you can always come to me. You know that right?" Jisung's nods his head against Changbin's shoulder and wraps his arms around the older boy. Jisung's heart swelled. Changbin came from a wealthy family but preferred not to flaunt his affluence. It means the world to Jisung that Changbin was so willing to help him. The frequent insults they exchanged were empty and he truly loved the older boy like family. 

Suddenly, the warmth against his body disappeared as Changbin pulled away. "No homo, right bro?" Changbin teases. Jisung snorts loudly, landing a slap against Changbin's bicep. "We're both gay you idot."

Changbin ruffles his hair affectionately. Jisung could not find it in him to pretend like he hated it. All just for that wide smile that appeared on Changbin's face. Changbin extracted himself from the affection fest once he was satisfied, in favour of exploring the apartment, gesturing vaguely towards the direction of the other bedrooms. Jisung nodded and stares at Changbin's retreating back before decidedly exploring the kitchen. 

Jisung had never been a fan of cooking or baking. Prior to that, upon Woojin's request, he was never allowed into the kitchen. Which had nothing to do with the time Jisung set the spaghetti on fire while trying to boil said noodles, Jisung swears. But as Jisung gazed at the state of the art kitchen, he could just imagine himself baking sweet treats. Maybe this was his awakening as a pastry chef? 

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he felt a tingling sensation. It was strange, it was as if someone was in the same room as him. _It's just Changbin remember?"_ Maybe he could get back at the older boy for that small scare when they were in front of the apartment prior to that. His suspicions of another person's presence was confirmed as he saw a shadow looming over him. Jisung could barely surpress his giggles as he watched the shadow become larger. He waits one, two, three seconds before he turns his body around. "Boo!" he shrieks before reeling back in surprise.

That was not Changbin. Definitely not. The stranger looked equally as taken aback as confusion filled his handsome features. Jisung could not help but stare at the stranger. His warm brown eyes drew Jisung in, as if hypnotising him. He had soft features and a sharp jawline. His skin was strangely pale, an addiction to sun block , Jisung muses. The stranger was easily taller than both he and Changbin. However his clothing was what threw Jisung off the most. The taller male was dressed in fitted onyx waistcoat and trousers, accentuating his lean build. A silvery satin dress shirt with ruffles draped down the front peeked out of the waistcoat. The man looked regal, almost untouchable, making Jisung squirm in his jeans and an old band shirt which was probably already crumpled from the trip up to the apartment. The man looked flawless. Except. One single dot of scarlet staining his otherwise alabaster attire. 

Jisung's face grew hot as the stranger continued staring at him, his arms lay by his side awkwardly, not really knowing what to do but maintain the eye contact. No matter how flustered he was feeling. 

"Well this is awkward," Changbin's voice cut through the room like a knife, instantaneously breaking the trance Jisung had found himself in. Changbin was watching the two with amusement dancing in his eyes. Jisung shakes his head confusedly, eyes blinking rapidly, still in a daze. What even was that moment?

Jisung's cheeks coloured as the realisation set in. Jisung wanted God to just yeet him off the side of the building. 

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry I thought you were Binnie hyung this is a terrible first impression I swear I am not usually like this! This is just a terrible misunderstanding yeah?" Jisung rambles flailing his hands around in panic in an effort to maintain his dignity. _You don't even have dignity in the first place._ imaginary Woojin comments off-handedly and Jisung feels mildly offended. He did too!

"Pardon me?" _and oh fuck even his voice sounds perfect, truly a gift from God_. Jisung blinks dumbly for a couple of seconds before realising that the stranger-possibly his roommate, Jisung deduces- had spoken in english. "Maybe we should take this to the living room and not stay in the kitchen like dumbasses. Come on loverboys," Changbin calls out before promptly leaving. Jisung trails after him, not forgetting about the presence of his assumed roommate, grabbing his hand and dragging him along. The feeling of it was so natural that Jisung barely notices that their fingers are still laced together until he catches Changbin's wiggling eyebrows, clearly suggestive, as they settled down onto the couch. His hands flew out of the other man's grasp, feeling unusually incomplete right after. As if some part of him were missing.

Jisung longs for contact between him and the taller man again, chalking it up to his highly affectionate character. Jisung sticks out his hand and beams widely; nobody could resist his charm. "My name is Han Jisung. I am your new roommate!" the english words sliding easily off his tongue as a result of the years he spent studying in Malaysia.

The other man looked only mildly impressed and did not acknowledge his hand awaiting a hand shake making Jisung deflate a bit and retrieve his hand awkwardly. The man opens his mouth to speak, urgency apparent in his tone, "My name is Christopher Bang. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience but I have other pressing matters to attend to first. Do you happen to know a William Kim by any chance?"

"Woojin hyung?" Changbin questions, curious. Jisung fought back a smile. Maybe all the times Changbin had ditched him in favour of hanging out with Felix had actually paid off since he was able to follow Chan's rushed flow of words so well. But wait.

"Since when was Woojin's name William?" Jisung was sure the older boy was 100% korean if his face and ID was anything to go by. Jisung's squints his eyes in confusion at the exchange between the raven haired boy and the beautiful stranger. He finally could put a name to his elegant features. Christopher. Chris. It really was a lovely name. Jisung continued to stare in confusion as Chris' eyes lit up in recognition when Changbin showed him a photo of Woojin on his phone. 

Jisung's head was spinning. The dots just weren't connecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to leave a comment. the rest of skz are coming in later on so if anybody wants to guess who else is in the vampire gang gang as well you're free to do so. ALSO if anyone wants to make constructive criticism please use gentle words i cry easily :(


End file.
